


Infinity War

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Characters will be added too, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Will add more tags as I write more, trying to write a plot for Infinity War cuz why not, will add ships later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically a version of what could happen in infinity war





	Infinity War

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to do with Xandar so its here too

In the darkness of space, Sanctuary II looms over Xandar, The Mad Titan looking down at the planet, completely destroyed, a vast desert coloured surface now covering the once powerful place. The Guardians were idiots to think an object of such worth, of such power, would be safe on a planet like this. The purple Power Stone was now in his possession, five more and his mission would be complete, five more, he’d rule the galaxy. Oh, how they’d screamed, how they’d fought. But they stood no chance against him, and his Black Order. No one did.

1 Day Later…

Thor and Loki stood, looking out the window of the Asgardians’ new ship, seeing into the depths of deep dark space. “Do you really think it’s a goo idea to go back to Earth?” Loki asked his adoptive brother.  
“Yes, of course, the people of Earth love me, I'm very popular,” Thor replied, misunderstanding Loki’s question.  
“Let me rephrase that. Do you think it’s a good idea to bring me back to Earth?” Loki clarified.  
“Probably no to be honest,” he paused, “but I wouldn’t worry brother. I feel like everything’s gonna work out fine.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he stood corrected, a huge ship hovered above then, casting a large shadow over them.  
“Oh shit, no, please no,” Loki said, he recognised the ship. The Mad Titan was coming back to reclaim what he believed was his.

Safe to say that Asgard now, truly, had fallen. Thor had been sent off to float in space, presumably dead, Valkyrie and Hulk had followed close behind and Loki had handed over the Tesseract to one of Thanos’ Black Order, to save the handful of his people left. Hiamdal had looked on, disapprovingly as Loki gave the information on where the reality stone was, and where the mind stone was, putting Thor’s beloved planet in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. I have no idea when I'll next upload bc I'm unorganised


End file.
